polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Legionnaire12/Venom is GTF 2.0
Alright, this is crap. This will probably be my first serious blogpost, but anyways, Venom is GTF 2.0. Now, while he is not nearly as bad as GTF, he displays similar behaviors, and I feel I must say this. If you announce you may leave, stick to it. Venom announced that he may leave if these people do not apologize: RN140 (innocent) Taz (mostly innocent) Me (Mostly innocent) WKBK (Was not even involved) He then made a sob story about how NESTLEH telling him to change his behavior "broke his mind" and may have even, In his own words, "maybe even scarred it forever." Worse, He said "not limited to", meaning he could expect a mega apology FROM THE FREAKING ENTIRE WIKIA. Note that his actual incident was not even related to the K drama, but rather Him blatantly and hypocritically insulting Taz. I get that he was mad about the K madness, and I'm sorry for that, but getting so upset over a tiny incident, making a sob story about it, and expecting a full apology of people not involved in a minor incident you have is narcissistic, and it causes a huge issue bigger than the one you are calling an apology for. This is basically GTF's behavior but not involving suicide. Things happen on the internet. If you are going to get depressed, threaten to leave, and try to force others to apologize to preserve your meaningless existence on a website, leave and rethink your life. Oh, but then Venom acts like nothing happened, and I still know he expects an apology for no reason. He is making blogs as if nothing happened. Effectively he made an empty threat an caused a drama on the magnitude of the K war, all to pretend like nothing happened. Yes, I admit the K war was that much cancer. My point is, do not expect apologies from a conflict if you make a bigger one. If my explanation wasn't good enough, hear these: NESTLEH However, I do have to call you [Venom} out for blatantly insulting Tazeino. Sure he may be hectic and not the best of people, but that doesn't mean you should insult him at all. To be honest, I can describe what you did to Tazeino in 1 word, hypocritical. Which I don't take lightly on. StrongBitterGuy "if these requests aren't met, i might end up leaving the wiki forever" good, leave now then *Oktoroc If that message from NESTLEH scarred you forever, then you need to learn from your mistakes, not believe you're """HIGHER CLASS""" than everyone and force them to apologize. If you think a moderator trying to keep a wiki argument-free is going to "scar" your "mental state", then you should probably just leave the wiki. You need to understand the f*****n' consequences of your behavior. Taz has been in this wikia for a loooooooooooong time, and he knows what he's doing. However, I don't think you do. If you really do want to leave, then leave. No one's stopping you but yourself. You didn't have to get into a 1st grade level "oh, he did this and he did that" argument. I wasn't involved in this problem at all. But seeing people going off on blackmailing the wiki until someone apologizes for something you did, just makes me have to join in. *Jose (Yes I will call him that now) Venomous: Now listen here, just cause I've debunked doesn't mean you need to blame me, I've prove false most of your arguments and central points, but apparently, you're gonna blame me and not blame yourself and your behavior, seriously, telling me to "f*** my ancestors and your country" is a thing I can say? You've got a really big ego. now I'm gonna debunk you again, without mercy. Taze was the fuel that started the mess Uh, no I didn't, if I started the mess I would've replied with K, also, this was only two days ago, how can you call that a mess? and RN was the spark. No, RN didn't do anything. (Fixed your grammar) So stop supporting them. '' To support a guy that says if we don't like his opinions we're called homophobic and we shall all be egalitarians?, Nah. (I won't support them either) ''Or i will tell an admin. Good luck on that, since I'm an old user from 2015 in another account, you can't do anything about it since they know me well, you just can't learn. I know you are, but what am I Marty? I'M THE SOYMILKERMAN HERE, HERE'S YOUR FREE PRIZE OF soy milk cause you can't use an actual argument since you're gonna tell me I'm a fascist pro-trump supporter anti-lgbt anti-blacks, literally saying "IKWY are, but What am I" is a pathetic excuse to prove how you can't win an argument, or as MEMRI says: sooner or later they will learn to grow up and take responsibility for their actions. We wouldn't, because we don't have empathy on literally pixelated people. To All the defenders of WKBK, RN, me: You're all great and chill, but sometimes you should behave more rather than just spreading out arguments at others, thank you for reading this message. (You're welcome Jose, I will support you) *MartyWiki Random name did nothing wrong. Tazeino did nothing wrong. WKBK DID NOTHING WRONG! Crev29 Jose did nothing wrong WKBK did nothing wrong. you started it tho @Venom Category:Blog posts